


Please Daddy

by Russian_Faerie



Series: Porn Files [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Moaning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slight Bondage, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Faerie/pseuds/Russian_Faerie
Summary: Daddybek and his Kitten get it on.





	Please Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some Daddybek today so here we are. Plus my cure for writers block is to write porn.

“Beka” Yuri whined, looking in his closet for something comfortable to wear. “Have you seen my grey shirt anywhere?”  
“I think I put it in the laundry.” Otabek replied. He watched in amusement as Yuri’s head rolled back and he let out a load groan.  
“Well I’m just not going to wear anything now.”  
Chuckling, Otabek ignored how he would love for Yuri to wear nothing to bed tonight and said, “You have other clothes Yuri.”  
“Yes, true.” Yuri snaps, “But I wanna wear my grey shirt and if I can’t, then I’m not going to wear anything!”  
Laughing again, Otabek just made his way to the bed and snuggled up under the covers and watched as Yuri turned around and ran his fingers through his long, shimmering blonde hair. Otabek could have sworn that it was spun of gold. Along with his hair, Yuri had the most distinct, bright, jewel-green eyes that Otabek had ever seen, a body that most people would kill for (he could thank skating for that) and an overall delicate appearance that was usually overthrown by his violent personality. However, in moments like these, Otabek thought that he resembled less like the fierce angry Russian Punk, and more like his other nickname, the Russian Fairy.  
Yuri made his way over and threw himself onto the bed, curling up next to Otabek, his warmth making Otabek smile while he ran his hand up Yuri’s naked arm to his shoulder, where he continued to brush Yuri’s hair behind his ear.  
God, he loved him.  
And when Yuri let out another whine, “Beka.” and swung his leg around Otabek’s waist, pinning him onto the bed, Otabek smiled before sitting up to place a kiss on his shoulder.  
-  
Yuri felt Otabek’s hand softly made his way up his arm, his boyfriend’s calloused fingers causing a ticklish feeling that tickled him before Otabek’s fingers twirled his hair behind his ear. The sudden awareness of Otabek’s closeness hit him right at this moment and along with it, a sense of arousal that Otabek usually caused stirred Yuri into let out a,  
“Beka,” before swinging his leg around Otabek’s waist; straddlingly his boyfriend and grinding down, causing a steady hardness to rise from both their crotches. Yuri felt Otabek’s warm lips on his shoulder before he lurched forward to capture the man’s mouth himself, continuing the grinding that was causing him all sorts of pleasure.  
Otabek dominated his mouth and he did it well, sliding and pressing his tongue around all the right places in Yuri’s mouth, causing a pleasing and soothing sensation as he reached behind Otabek’s head and let his fingers explore the rough feeing of Otabek’s hair. He made sure to pay special attention to the undercut, knowing how much his boyfriend liked the feeing of Yuri running his hand through the short hair.  
By now, Otabek had moved on to kissing and sucking and biting down Yuri’s neck, causing Yuri a little pain that was soon clouded by the immensely erotic and exciting thought of Otabek marking him; of showing the world that he loved him and that Yuri was his.  
Yuri grinding picks up on speed as Otabek’s mouth continued down his neck, over his shoulders and onto his nipples, sucking on them like a babe would their mother. The smooth feeling of Otabek’s lips made Yuri smile as the nice and wet feeing of Otabek’s mouth circled his left one before moving onto his right. Sucking and sucking and sucking.  
By now, Yuri was aware of all the lewd, shamefully slutty noises he was making; the high pitched whimper as his dick ground into Otabek’s lap, the hitched moan that he made when Otabek softly bit down on one of his nipples, the breathless laugh as he felt Otabek flipping them onto his back before moving over and thrusting onto Yuri as Yuri hopeless thrusted back. The chorus of more’s and fuck’s and please Daddy’s echo in the room until Otabek moves his hands from where they had been placed on Yuri’s hips and Yuri didn’t fight when he felt his arms being pinned up above him with one of his boyfriend’s hands. Yuri watched as the other hand reached for the lube on the nightstand.  
Yuri took this moment to relish in his boyfriends presence; in the heavy, definite weight of his body, in the delicious Otabek smell, in the large, firm hand holding his wrists, in the overwhelming need for his Daddy.  
“Okay Kitten, what do you want?” Otabek asks in a deep voice that would get Yuri riled up if he wasn’t already so painfully turned on.  
“Fuck me, Daddy, fuck me so hard that I can feel it tomorrow!” Yuri demands. He needs Otabek now.  
Otabek makes a tching noise before asking,  
“Where are your manners?”  
It takes Yuri a moment to realise what Otabek was talking about but when he did, he almost laughed; Otabek wants Yuri to beg.  
“Please Daddy, please, please, please, please fuck me! I want your cock inside of me, please!”  
“Good Kitten.” Otabek complimented and then the sound of the lube bottle snapping open made Yuri’s back arch and his mouth water. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?


End file.
